Fire Emblem: Awakening Strategy Meetings
by Wackyman4857
Summary: Much like the Snake Codecs and Palutena's Guidance, Robin, Chrom, Lucina, Frederick and Lissa from FE:A analyze the fighters of Smash 4. Different cast members from Awakening and other games may join in as well! Updates every one or two days. Major FE:A spoilers.
1. Mario Series

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this fanfic.

**A/N: **I know FFNet frowns upon script format, but I felt this type of idea worked best with script. Anyway, enjoy the first of the "codecs"!

* * *

><p><span>Mario<span>

Lissa: Oh, wow! Is that Mario?

Frederick: Indeed it is, milady. Since his first appearance in _Donkey Kong_ in 1981, Mario has quickly risen to a household name. He has seen combat in all shapes and forms and tales of his prowess as a warrior are known by all.

Lucina: It's quite the honor to be fighting such a famous opponent, although I'll admit it is also intimidating.

Lissa: Intimidating? I wouldn't go that far. I mean, he's kinda short and pudgy…and he doesn't even carry a weapon! This isn't the type of guy I'd peg as a "famous warrior."

Chrom: Warriors come in all forms, Lissa. It would be foolish to judge an opponent solely on appearance. From his piercing gaze alone you can tell Mario has claimed victory in many battles.

Robin: That's right. His attacks are quick and fierce, and he has fire magic that could rival mine. There's also that cape we have to worry about. If I'm not careful he could reflect my spells right back at me. I'll have to be judicious about how I use my tomes. As for you, Lucina, he can reflect your Dancing Blade and send you swinging in the wrong direction, leaving you wide open. Be careful.

Lucina: Understood. I won't falter. Let's take down the famous Mario together!

Luigi

Lissa: I feel bad for Luigi sometimes. I know it's not easy having an older brother who's superior to you in every way.

Chrom: Perhaps you should train more, Lissa. I can't always be out there protecting my delicate little sister!

Lissa: I told you, I'm _not_ delicate! Jerk!

Chrom: Ha ha! In all seriousness, you undersell yourself, Lissa. You have your own set of talents in combat, a kind heart and a penchant for bringing smiles to people's faces. I'd never consider myself superior to you.

Lissa: Hee hee! I know you're just saying all that because you're my brother, but thanks!

Robin: I won't call Mario superior to Luigi either. Luigi does take after his brother when it comes to his combat skills, although he has refined it into a rather impressive, albeit goofy, fighting style. His Super Jump Punch has amazing killing potential and his Green Missile packs a lot of power behind it. Thankfully, this move should be easy for you to counter, Lucina.

Lissa: I know we're on opposite sides, Luigi, but deep down I'll be rooting for you to represent little siblings everywhere!

Lucina: Aunt Lissa, please…

Princess Peach

Frederick: Here we have Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. It isn't often you see her in combat. You're more likely to find her stowed away in Bowser's Castle than her own.

Chrom: Perhaps we should visit the Mushroom Kingdom someday. I'm sure both Ylisse and the Mushroom Kingdom could benefit from relations with each other.

Lissa: You know, I've always wondered who's left in charge of the Mushroom Kingdom when Peach is kidnapped. I've never seen a king or a queen around. If she's the only ruler, why is she still called "princess?"

Robin: There is a Mushroom King, if I recall, but he's never mentioned in any of Mario's adventures. I honestly think people just forgot about him…

Frederick: There were also the kings that ruled over the various lands of the Mushroom Kingdom in Mario's third adventure. Although what became of them is unknown.

Lucina: I'm not sure we've ever even seen those lands again in Mario's other adventures. The landscapes of the Mushroom Kingdom seem inconsistent.

Chrom: …On second thought, let's not go to the Mushroom Kingdom. It is a silly place.

Robin: Anyway, let's focus on the battle. Peach will pluck vegetables from the ground and use them as projectiles against us. The properties of these vegetables are indicated by their expressions. Try to keep an eye on them.

Bowser

Robin: It seems we have the unfortunate honor of fighting King Koopa.

Chrom: He is quite the ferocious tyrant. He reminds of Gangrel is how callous and barbaric they are. Although I suppose Gangrel isn't one to put aside bitter rivalries to go kart racing with his enemies…

Lissa: Honestly, Bowser's motivations seem pretty inconsistent nowadays. In one game he kidnaps Peach because he loves her and in the next he wants her to rule of Mushroom Kingdom. And sometimes he just wants to crash parties! Can't the guy make up his mind on what he wants to do?

Lucina: I believe we've already established that nothing in the Mushroom Kingdom makes sense. I think it's best we focus on the fight.

Frederick: His motivations today seem to align with slaughtering Robin and Lucina. He certainly has the raw power to do so, and what with his recently improved posture he can channel that power more effectively than he could previously.

Robin: Back erect or not, his attacks are still slow and easy to predict. So long as we aren't careless, we should be able to do Mario's job for him today.

Yoshi

Sully: Even though my horse and I are already an unstoppable ass-kicking team, whenever I see Yoshi I wonder if we could kick some serious rump together if he were my steed.

Chrom: He has certainly been a valiant steed to Mario in the past. The two are an unstoppable and inseparable due when they are together.

Lissa: Yeah, that is until Mario needs a boost in his jump. That's when he becomes King of the Jerks and betrays poor, cute Yoshi!

Robin: Even without Mario, Yoshi is still a force to be reckoned with on his own, more so now that he stands upright in this edition of Smash. I wouldn't be surprised if this competition was a subtle message to kids that good posture is important.

Frederick: Considering the Wii Fit Trainer is here, I think it's safe to say proper body management is a pretty big theme this time around.

Lucina: Yoshi is quick on his feet and despite his cute nature his attacks are devastating. If we aren't careful, we could also wind up being swallowed whole and turned into an egg. That's something I'd like to avoid, if possible…

Robin: There's also his Egg Roll move, where he'll curl up inside an egg and try to ram us. It's best we shield when he tries this.

Sully: Hey, when you two are done beating the snot out of Yoshi, maybe you could wrangle him up for me. I'm always open to new ways of fighting, and that egg move seems like a great way to scramble up my foes!

Robin: "Yoshi Wrangling" isn't exactly on my to-do list today, but we'll see what happens after the match…

Rosalina & Luma

Lissa: Boy, Rosalina can really make a girl feel inadequate. She's so tall and beautiful! The power of the cosmos is a big plus, too.

Robin: She certainly is all that and a bag of chips. She helps pilot the Comet Observatory with the Lumas, who view her as a mother figure.

Chrom: Lumas? Am I correct in assuming that plump star in front of her is a Luma?

Robin: You certainly are. They are extraordinary creatures that with enough energy can transform into entire planets and galaxies. In battle, they'll shoot things called Star Bits and Rosalina will command them to ram us. They can attack separately from Rosalina and when she is incapacitated. Luma can also take a few spells in the face for its mother, when she herself isn't sucking them up with her Gravitational Pull. It's no exaggeration when I say that these two make a fearsome duo.

Lucina: We should eliminate that Luma so we can focus our energy on Rosalina for the rest of the fight.

Robin: That will provide only a temporary solution. Another Luma will take its place before long.

Lissa: What a terrible mother! She sends her Luma to fight like they're just sheep for the slaughter!

Frederick: Lumas are a dime a dozen, and when they are defeated they will simply be reborn. It may be cruel to view them as dispensable, but as Rosalina puts it herself, it is merely the natural cycle of things.

Robin: Let's deal with the Luma as it comes and attack Rosalina when she's vulnerable!

Lucina: Understood! Although, that was basically my plan to begin with…

Bowser Jr.

Lissa: Bowser Jr. doesn't seem quite as ferocious as his old man. In fact, I dare say he's pretty adorable!

Robin: Since his razor sharp claws haven't come in and his legs haven't grown to the size of tree stumps yet, the heir to the Koopa throne uses his Junior Clown Car to fight for him. I'd say it captures the essence of his mischievous personality.

Frederick: Indeed. The Junior Clown Car is exceptional at playing all sorts of mind games with its opponent. From the Mechakoopas that scuttle across the stage and the Clown Kart Dash, Bowser Jr. will try his best to command the battlefield.

Robin: My own projectiles should be an effective countermeasure. We could also always just pick up those Mechakoopas and lob them right back at him.

Lucina: When he abandons that contraption of his, we should try and swat him away from the stage. His attempt at recovery will backfire and he'll meet a bitter end.

Lissa: An ADORABLE bitter end! When he's not in that Junior Clown Car you can see just how tiny and cute he is!

Chrom: That's a bit of a morbid view of the situation…

Robin: Just remember Lissa, that little Koopa is gonna grow up to be an ugly, monstrous and tyrannical ruler. I don't think he deserves you fawning over him.

Lissa: Hey, no matter how terrifying the animal grows up to become, it's an undeniable fact they're downright PRECIOUS when they're young! Let me live in the moment!

Robin: Whatever floats your boat…

Koopalings

Chrom: So this is one of the Koopalings. They're Bowser's kids, correct?

Robin: Actually, that theory has since been refuted. It seems that Bowser Jr. is the only true heir to the Koopa throne. The Koopalings are just his lackeys.

Lissa: Speaking of Bowser Jr., who do you think the mother is? We obviously know it's not Peach.

Frederick: Milady, I think some mysteries are better left unsolved.

Robin: Anyway, this Junior Clown Car isn't has high quality as Bowser Jr.'s, but it's just as effective. You can expect the usual tricks from it.

Wario

Maribelle: Urgh…That retched odor is coming from that putrid man over there, is it not?

Lissa: Yeah, it sure smells like it…This guy looks like a real class act.

Frederick: This is Wario, one of Mario's many rivals. With his large consumption of onions to his nose-picking, I'd say it's accurate to call this man grotesque in every sense of the word. You should be wary of his farts.

Maribelle: His farts?! How beastly! I'll have my nose clips on standby. You should hold your nose as well, Lissa, darling. I'd hate for you to have to smell such a pungent odor.

Frederick: It is not just the smell one should be wary of, milady. Once this glutton consumes enough items, he will unleash and explosive fart that will do considerable damage.

Lucina: I'd hate to go out in such a disgraceful and unsanitary way…

Robin: I should be mindful of when I decide to use Arcfire…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **More to come! I might not update on Christmas, so if I don't **Merry Christmas!**


	2. Donkey Kong & Legend of Zelda Series

**Responses: **OrionGold - Yes, but they will be saved for last.

* * *

><p><span>Donkey Kong<span>

Lissa: You know, outside of that bright red tie, Donkey Kong isn't all that different from your average lumbering gorilla, is he?

Robin: I wouldn't say that. He's perhaps slightly more competent than most primates, but that tie _does_ seem to be his only distinguishing physical trait…

Chrom: Well, if his tie ever came off, I suppose he could prove his identity with his exceptional barrel throwing skills.

Frederick: Donkey Kong's unique talents aside, he still has the superhuman strength of a gorilla. His punches will leave quite a mark, his palms pounding against the floor will cause the very ground to shake, and he can carry you off the ground like you were an infant. Suffice it to say this fighter's arms are as potent as any weapon.

Lucina: Don't worry, Falchion can match the power of any giant gorilla!

Chrom: I…don't think that battle cry exactly does the divine power of Falchion justice, but I suppose it works for the moment…

Diddy Kong

Lissa: So what signature moves set Diddy apart from other primates aside from that trademark cap and shirt?

Robin: Well…I hear he plays a mean guitar riff…

Frederick: There's also his famous Peanut Popgun. This rather rustic looking gun shoots deadly peanuts as projectiles. The potency of these peanuts will increase as Diddy Kong charges his gun. If he charges too long, it will quite literally blow up in his face.

Lucina: I never thought I'd hear a peanut be described as "deadly…"

Robin: At intense velocities, just about anything can be turned into a deadly projectile. If anything, peanuts are a pretty clever substitute for bullets. Sometimes after hitting an opponent, the peanut will leave behind a tasty snack Diddy can use to restore his health.

Lucina: Well, at least we don't have to deal with actual guns or bullets. I've heard stories about those in other realms…They sound like horrifying weapons.

Robin: True, although I'd say my lightning bolts can be equally as horrifying. Allow me to demonstrate!

Link

Chrom: Imagine if we had a swordsman of Link's caliber in the Shepherds. He would be an invaluable asset to us.

Lissa: I dunno, I think Link works fine solo. He's his own one-man army. I mean, he's got the legendary Master Sword, that indestructible shield that blocks projectiles, his clawshot, a bow, that boomerang that draws in his enemies, all of those bombs…This guy really is a jack of all trades!

Robin: You gotta wonder where he keeps it all.

Lucina: Link has managed to save Hyrule countless times, but certainly not without help from others along his journeys. I don't think any one man can accomplish such feats alone.

Chrom: I completely agree.

Frederick: Well, we can worry about the possibility of recruiting Link later. For now we have a battle to focus on.

Robin: Right. Link is adept at fending us off at long range and he can hold his own in close combat. Thankfully, I can do the same.

Zelda

Chrom: It appears we're in the presence of Princess Zelda of Hyrule. While Peach is normally docile and helpless in Mario's crusades, Zelda is more fiery and take charge. In Link's most famous adventure she assists the Hero of Time from the shadows. It's refreshing to see a proactive princess that can hold her own.

Robin: Ha, ha! Listen to you! You're starting to sound like Flavia.

Lissa: And whaddya mean "refreshing?" Are you implying that I don't pull my own weight?

Lucina: And what of me, Father? Do you think of me as some indolent layabout? I had thought I was giving it my all, I hope I haven't been shirking responsibility…

Chrom: O-Oh, no, no! Lucina, your have unshakable determination and you are a swordswoman par excellence. I'm sorry if I implied otherwise.

Lissa: Hey, how come I don't get an apology?!

Robin: Back on the topic of Zelda, I must say I am impressed with her control over her magical abilities. She doesn't even require the use of a tome! It'd be nice to not have to worry about using a tome as a conduit for my magic.

Lucina: You say that, Robin, but you've mastered mystical techniques outside of using tomes, correct? After all, you did float down onto our battle with Captain Falcon in rather dramatic display.

Lissa: Oh yeah, I remember that! And Robin also traps his/her enemies with the binding magic of his/hers. How come you never pulled any of those fancy tricks during our wars, huh?

Robin: If I were to float around like some sort of pegasus on the battlefield I would find myself riddled with arrows from enemy archers. As for my binding magic, it's nothing more than a flashy way of grabbing enemies. Trust me, flinging your enemies around in a battlefield is not as helpful as it is in Smash; it takes a lot more concentration than you realize. There is a crowd watching here, isn't there? Why not give them a show?

Lissa: Hmm, I dunno…

Robin: Anyway, we should be wary of her Phantoms. She can conjure these using dark magic and they serve as both offensive and defensive measures. If we manage to damage these Phantoms, she won't be able to summon them for quite some time.

Frederick: Din's Fire will also do immense damage if you are caught in the core of the blast. Be vigilant of this.

Sheik

Inigo: Can you believe that some people think Sheik is a man? I for one know a true woman when I see one!

Lucina: I'm not sure we have any conclusive evidence on Sheik's gender.

Inigo: Do you need any more proof than a gentleman's intuition?

Lucina: I would like an actual, official statement, yes. Sheik is quite androgynous, so gender is hard to pinpoint. Although I'm no different I suppose. I was able to conceal my identity and gender with little effort, just like Sheik.

Inigo: Yeah, apparently without that beautiful flowing hair of yours passing as a guy was a cinch for you. I bet it has something to do with that flat-ah!

Lucina: Please, finish that thought, Inigo. That flat what?

Inigo: N-Nothing! It doesn't matter, really! C-Could, uh...could you stop pointing Falchion at me…?

Robin: *clears throat* Inigo's abysmal manners aside, Sheik is quite a nimble and quick opponent. We should be careful not to let Sheik catch us off guard. Be mindful of her grenades dragging you in and her Bouncing Fish move.

Ganondorf

Lissa: You know, Ganondorf kind of looks like Robin's father if he were a lot buffer.

Robin: That's an…interesting connection. I suppose both my father and Ganondorf are adept at using the dark arts. Although Ganondorf is probably more a threat than my craven of a father ever was. Not that…that's a good thing.

Chrom: Hyrule has fallen before him on numerous occasions. Every time he is defeated, he is eventually reincarnated and another hero must rise to defeat him. It's a vicious cycle of despair, but the hope the hero clad in green brings always shines through.

Lissa: I get how there are multiple Ganons out there, but why are there also so many Links and Zeldas in Hyrule? Doesn't anyone find that weird?

Lucina: Perhaps there are multiple Hyrules as well? All of Link's adventures seem too inconsistent to be connected.

Frederick: So you would think, but evidence has risen that there is but one Hyrule where all of Link's adventures take place. Hyrule's timeline is a bit hard to follow, I must admit. Best not to think about it too hard...

Robin: Ganondorf's moves are very similar to Captain Falcon's, but slower and more powerful. We should use this sluggish movement to our advantage.

Lissa: You would think the King of Evil would use more of his dark magic rather than using the same moves as a flashy bounty hunter…

Toon Link

Lissa: Link was already cute before, but now he's just insanely adorable! Look at those cute little cat eyes!

Frederick: This incarnation of Link has earned the title of "Toon Link" because of his rather animated appearance. He's similar to the more iconic Link in terms of abilities, but Toon Link is faster and lighter than him.

Chrom: I hear instead of riding Epona, you're more likely to find this Link sailing or conducting a train.

Robin: Riding a train everywhere doesn't exactly scream "gallant knight," certainly...

Lissa: These warriors from other realms have so much amazing technology. Riding around in metal carts are high speeds to your destination while relaxing in plush seats…*sigh* It sounds like a dream.

Frederick: If you ask me, a faithful horse suits a traveling solider just fine.

Lucina: This Link may be younger in appearance, but he still brandishes the Master Sword with confidence and ferocity. Let's be careful.

Chrom: It's a shame the Master Sword looks a lot like a small knife in this form…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Don't expect every chapter to be this long. I just didn't want to have this chapter be only two characters, so I continued onto LoZ. Also, if it seems like I skipped Mr. Game & Watch, don't worry, he'll be analyzed later. Stay tuned!


	3. Metroid & Kid Icarus Series

Samus

Chrom: This warrior is covered head to toe in some very intimidating armor. I thought Walhart's armor was peerless in that regard, but it seems I stand corrected.

Frederick: This is Samus Aran, an intergalactic bounty hunter, and the armor she wears is called the Power Suit.

Lissa: It's some pretty fancy armor. Although I suppose anyone could stand out with large armor like that.

Kellam: Yeah, you would think.

Lissa: Gah! Kellam, when did you get here?!

Kellam: I've been here since you started analyzing the fighters.

Lissa: O-Oh…

Kellam: I can empathize with Samus. For a while, people only noticed the armor and not the woman underneath it. In fact, people didn't even realize she was a woman! Maybe I should just acknowledge that I'll never be noticed and get equip something like the Power Suit. I'll do away with the name Kellam and just becoming a walking suit of armor.

Lissa: Kellam, you're depressing me…

Kellam: Yeah, me too.

Robin: …Aaaaaaanyway, that arm cannon on the Power Suit can fire both homing missiles and powerful Super Missiles. There's also the classic Charge Shot we have to be cautious of. Be sure to shield when you see it coming, Lucina.

Lucina: Understood. It'll be hard to put a dent in such sturdy armor, but I'll give it my all. Anyway, you should try and cheer up Sir Kella—Oh, did he leave already?

Kellam: No…

Lucina: …

Zero Suit Samus

Lucina: Father, Samus took her clothes off!

Chrom: I-I wouldn't phrase that so provocatively if I were you, but yes, it seems Samus has disposed of the Power Suit. She'll no longer be weighed down by it, but I'm not sure how much her performance will improve only wearing a skintight jumpsuit.

Robin: Instead of the Power Suit, what Samus wears now is called the Zero Suit. Samus has undergone some pretty intense training back in the day, so without that bulky armor her speed can easily make up for her lost defense. Not to mention that blaster she carries now can paralyze us momentarily if she fires it at us.

Frederick: I think you especially will want to avoid that blaster Robin. I've heard in the past it can has ensnared you in an endless barrage of fire.

Robin: Ugh, that's something I don't like thinking about…Thankfully I've found a way to escape her infinite fire, so there's no need to worry about that anymore.

Frederick: Good to hear. Anyway, back on the subject of her equipment, those new high heels of hers are more than a fashion statement. They help her recover nicely, and they'll leave quite the impression on your face if you allow them.

Lissa: All of that aside, isn't the Zero Suit a bit…much? Just look at that thing! She's practically wearing nothing at all.

Chrom: Now that you mention it, the more I look at it, the more my cheeks begin to burn up…

Lucina: FATHER! Have you no shame?! The only person who should make your cheeks flare up like that is Mother!

Chrom: O-Of course! You're absolutely right! I-I'll just look the other way now…

Lucina: You blonde harlot! How dare you make my Father fantasize about your body! Robin, we're going to give this homewrecker a lesson in pain she'll never forget!

Robin: Try not to involve me in one of your jealousy stints…

Pit

Pit: What can you tell me about these fighters, Lady Palutena?

Lissa: Hey, hey, hey! It's our turn to analyze the fighters, buster! You had your day in the sun already!

Pit: What? No fair, I need advice on how to fight too! Plus, don't go stealing our fourth wall humor! It's bad enough you're stealing our easter egg!

Robin: If I remember correctly, it was Snake in _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_ that first started this easter egg. I don't think you have any right to call us thieves.

Pit: I-It doesn't matter! If you're so insistent on me not getting advice from Lady Palutena, I'll just beat you without it! As the captain of her royal guard, I'm an expert on all kinds of weapons! I can shoot arrows at you from afar and even control their trajectory after firing! My Upperdash Arm will send you flying upwards before you know it! I also have my Guardian Orbitars, which will reflect any projectiles you have right back at you! There's no way you can stop me!

Frederick: Hm. That little retort just saved me the effort of having to explain his fighting techniques. How convenient.

Robin: Good. Now I can plan a proper strategy.

Chrom: This angel isn't exactly the sharpest pitchfork on the farm, is he?

Pit: …Oh boy, now I've done it. E-even if you know all my moves, I meant what I said! I will defeat you in the name of the Goddess of Light!

Lucina: We shall see!

Lissa: Sheesh, why did this kid have to steal the spotlight from us? I smell bias.

Palutena

Chrom: …

Lissa: You've been staring daggers at Palutena since she stepped onto the battlefield, Chrom. Did something happen between you and her?

Palutena: Aww, I think he's still a little grumpy over the teasing Viridi and I gave him back at my temple.

Lissa: Hey, you're going to butt in on our conversation too?!

Robin: Palutena and Viridi certainly got under Chrom's skin with those "carbon copy" comments. Those comments were a little ironic, honestly, considering Dark Pit is also a part of the roster.

Palutena: True, I won't deny that. Still, I'm not in control over whether or not Dark Pit decides to join the battle or not. You'll have to take that complaint to a higher authority.

Frederick: I wasn't aware there was a higher authority than a god…

Lucina: I must say, the Goddess of Light bears a striking resemblance to Naga. Although where Naga is kindhearted and noble, Palutena seems to be…the opposite.

Palutena: Oh, come now. I may do some teasing from time to time, yes, but I'll have you know I care deeply for humanity and all my subjects.

Lissa: I'm all for teasing and pranks, but you always take it one step too far, missy! Robin, Lucina, she may be a god, but we've taken on the likes of them before! Teach her a lesson in manners!

Chrom: Yes, let's deliver onto her a humiliating defeat. Robin, you better get the Smash Ball during this fight! I'm not missing out on this!

Robin: Jeez, I haven't seen Chrom get this aggressive in a long time.

Palutena: If that's your response, then I suppose I'll have to deliver some divine punishment to keep you in line. I have many different abilities, you know. Which should I use to pummel you?

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: In case you're wondering if I skipped Dark Pit, I did not. Like Mr. Game &amp; Watch, he'll be in a later chapter.<strong>


	4. Fire Emblem Series

Marth

Frederick: Now this is a man who needs no introduction.

Robin: We've fought Marth several times in our adventures in Outrealm, but facing the Hero King himself never ceases to be a surreal experience for me. This man is a legend.

Lissa: I kinda feel bad for him, though. He's mostly known only for his role in Smash Bros. and not his actual crusades. When you think about it, Robin and Lucina are kind of the same.

Robin: Well, that's only natural. I could never rival all-stars like Mario or Link in popularity. Many people may have never heard of me or my exploits, but I don't take offense. I'm just thrilled to have this opportunity.

Lucina: Indeed. It's an honor to be able to fight one of my ancestors. Although I must admit I'm always worried what he might think of me if he learned I assumed his identity, noble cause or not…

Chrom: I'd like to think he'd be humbled to know that his name was used as a symbol of hope. Besides, it's not as if anyone was actually convinced you were _the_ Hero King. He is technically dead, after all.

Frederick: I've studied the techniques of Marth through old war books. He fights much like Lord Chrom and his progeny with swift movements and fast swordplay. He can counter your attacks and strike you ferociously with a flurry of attacks called Dancing Blade. The most important thing to be wary of when fighting him is the tip of his blade.

Robin: Ah, yes, I've read about that. The tip of his blade is where the bulk of his power lies, and being hit by it will do considerable damage. If we let Marth create a gap between us it'll be most beneficial for him. We'll have to fight from afar or up close.

Lucina: Considering I'm well versed in his moveset, I should be able to predict his movements. Let's see who the better "Marth" is.

Ike

Frederick: Well, this is an honor! It seems your opponent today will be the Radiant Hero himself. He was the leader of the Greil mercenaries and was a prominent figure in the famous Mad King's War.

Robin: If I recall from his appearance in _Brawl_, Ike was not nearly as musclebound and intimidating as he appears to be now. I believe this is a different incarnation of him.

Lissa: Yeah, he kind of looked like a wimp back then, but look at him now! I've never seen muscles that big before. He's a real beefcake!

Chrom: Hmm, they aren't that impressive. Not to brag, but I believe my muscles have been much more finely toned thanks to my recent training exercises.

Robin: Aww, are we feeling a bit insecure today Chrom?

Chrom: What?! Nonsense! I don't need to prove myself to Ike or anyone! I-I was merely saying that I could stand my own against Ike!

Robin: It's OK Chrom. I don't think any cares which one of you is bigger.

Chrom: Oh, be quiet! If I were you I'd be more focused on the battle than teasing me.

Robin: Ha ha, alright, alright. The sword that Ike carries, Ragnell, is about as menacing as it looks, and being struck by that will certainly do a number on you. Most of his attacks are slow and easy to avoid and counter, however, so if we plan our course of attack wisely he shouldn't be too difficult to deal with. He can lunge toward us with a mighty swing in a blink of an eye and can counter our attacks too, so we should be wary of those moves.

Robin (vs. Lucina)

Lissa: Whoa, why is Robin challenging Lucina? Did he/she defect?

Robin: Oh no, you've got the wrong idea, Lissa. Chrom and I just decided that we ought to test Lucina's strength with a bit of friendly sparring. Although as "friendly" as this battle may be, we're not going to hold back! You best be prepared, Lucina!

Lucina: I certainly wasn't expecting a sudden exam…I'm used to sparring with fellow Shepherds, but the electrified air of Smash Bros. makes me a bit apprehensive. I'm not sure if I have the prowess to face as brilliant a mind as you.

Robin: You'll get nowhere with that lack of confidence. I thought you had more backbone than that. Come now, fighting me shouldn't be too hard. After all, you did almost kill me once, remember?

Lucina: D-Don't bring that up so casually!

Frederick: Compose yourself, milady. The most important thing to know about fighting Robin is that even with all of his/her powerful, long range spells and his/her ability to use smash attacks in the air using his/her Levin Sword, this sword and his/her tomes won't last forever. If Robin is too overzealous in his/her use of these weapons they'll momentarily disappear for a period of time. When Robin is left defenseless and weakened like this, it's your time to strike.

Lissa: Oh, and you should look out for Nosferatu! It'll drain your health while adding to Robin's own, especially so if Robin gets you from behind. Watch your back!

Chrom: I'll be leaving most of the fighting to Robin, but once he obtains his Final Smash I'll be lending a hand. Once that happens, you best be ready for a devastating attack, Lucina. Do not think of me as your father or Robin as your friend in this fight. Think of us as typical adversaries.

Lucina: Very well…I'll come at you with everything I have! Prepare yourself!

Robin: That's more like it!

Robin (Clone)

Lissa: Whoa, another Robin?! Does this mean that Grima is back?!

Robin: I don't believe so. I hear doppelgangers are common to the world of Smash. Although even having known this it's a still bizarre to be facing myself. At the very least I have experience in it, both from fighting Grima and my copy from the Wellspring of Truth.

Frederick: I've heard of the doppelganger epidemic as well. They usually have a different color scheme than the original. I've even heard that there could be fake Robins of the opposite gender.

Robin: Myself as the opposite gender? That's so unbelievably creepy I'm just gonna forget you said that…

Lucina: Unlike Grima, this version of you seems to have your exact patterns and moves. Is there anything you can tell me about your strategy that would help me strike down this imposter?

Robin: Let's see…My Thunder and Arcfire tomes are great for creating distance from my opponent, and I can perform powerful smash attacks with my Levin Sword. However, all of these moves have their limitations. If I use my spells too often, my tomes will disappear and I'll have to do without them for a while. If this clone of mine doesn't use his/her tomes wisely, we can strike while he's/she's vulnerable. Oh, and I would not recommend trying to counter spells like Thoron or Arcfire. They'll last longer than your invincibility and still do damage. You should also make sure I don't sneak up behind you, or else my copy will drain you of your energy using Nosferatu.

Chrom: I wonder if an imposter of myself will appear when this fake Robin obtains the Smash Ball.

Frederick: Anyone who would dare try and pose as you, milord, deserves to be struck down. I trust you will do well in ensuring these copies meet a swift end, Robin.

Robin: Naturally.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Much like Dark Pit, Lucina will be in a different chapter. I'm sure by now you can guess what the theme of that chapter will be.  
><strong>


	5. Kirby & Star Fox series

Kirby

Stahl: Hey look, it's Kirby! He's a bit small, but he's more than you think! He's got maximum pink!

Frederick: I'm not sure what color has to do with strength…

Chrom: It's hard to believe that such an innocent looking creature can be such a threat.

Robin: Indeed. Kirby has excellent recovery and many strong attacks. However, his most well-known skill is his Copy ability. If he is given the chance, he could swallow us whole and steal not only our appearance but our abilities as well.

Lissa: *shutters* Just thinking of being swallowed whole by Kirby gives me the creeps.

Stahl: I kind of wish I had Kirby's bottomless stomach. I could sample all of the tasty treats in Dreamland! Cakes, lollipops, Maximum Tomatoes…

Frederick: Delicacies aside, you would think after swallowing his opponent he would have the sense to just digest them instead of releasing them.

Robin: That is usually the case, but I suppose us Smash fighters aren't as easy to digest as the enemies he's used to fighting.

Lissa: Hey, where does Kirby let you guys out when he's done copying you anyway?

Robin & Lucina: ….

Lissa: …Yeah, those faces are enough of an answer for me. Forget I asked.

Lucina: A-anyway! Kirby is a tough opponent, but he is a lightweight, meaning it should be easy to knock him off the screen. Let's attack with all our strength!

Stahl: Sandwiches, Jumbo Candy, meat…

Robin: …He's still going?

King Dedede

Chrom: I've been wondering…Why does Dreamland even need a monarchy? It's a rather mellow place with no real civilization to speak of.

Frederick: I don't believe there is a true monarchy in Dreamland, milord. The title of "king" that King Dedede uses to introduce himself is just part of the wild fantasy this ostentatious glutton has dreamed up for himself.

Lucina: The large castle he lives in certainly adds to the image. He's dedicated if nothing else…Oh, but wasn't there a small village in Dreamland? Cappy Town, I believe it was called.

Chrom: Hm, I wonder what happened to it. Maybe the town was destroyed? I suppose it's one mystery we can never hope to solve.

Frederick: Indeed, I doubt Dedede would acknowledge the town if you asked him. It's a past best kept secret…

Lissa: Kirby and Dedede are a bit alike. They're both incredibly lazy and love to stuff their faces. The only difference is Kirby is charming and adorable while Dedede is…anything but. To his credit though, he has helped Dreamland in the past!

Robin: Alright, enough with the gossip. Lucina, King Dedede can perform a lot of dangerous tricks with that hammer of his. One of them includes using it to smack Gordos our way. He can control their trajectory, so be wary of his mind games.

Lucina: I should be able to bat those Gordos back at him with precise striking.

Meta Knight

Lissa: If I had to be honest, I think Meta Knight is much more adorable than Kirby!

Lucina: You do? Meta Knight is a proud and distinguished knight of Dreamland. Why do you find him adorable?

Lissa: Just look at the little cape he wears and that little tough guy mask! Ohh, he's like a puppy you dress up for the holidays! I just want to pinch his cheeks.

Robin: Lissa, if he hears you saying that he'll slice off your pigtails. Or maybe even your head…

Lissa: *clutches throat and gulps* I'll keep that in mind…

Chrom: Meta Knight is a pretty accomplished knight with his own airship, the Halberd, and a loyal crew. …You know, with Dedede having his own castle and Meta Knight having his own airship, don't you think Kirby deserves something as the hero of Dreamland?

Robin: A small house probably suits him fine. He enjoys the simple life from what I hear. If he had a castle or an airship, he would probably sell it all for food.

Chrom: Hm, probably. I do remember him collecting a lot of treasure at one point. Wonder what he did with it…

Frederick: Although small in stature, Meta Knight can slice through you like tissue paper before you even had time to react. Don't underestimate this warrior when it comes to swordplay.

Lissa: *whisper* Don't underestimate his cuteness either.

Meta Knight: Would you mind repeating that statement, fair maiden?

Lissa: EEEP!

Fox

Lissa: Oh, oh! I think I know who this guy is! He's, um…Falco, right?

Vaike: What? That ain't Falco! You're looking at Fox McCloud, the leader of the intergalactic mercenary team Star Fox!

Lissa: Wow, I guess even Vaike knows his stuff sometimes.

Vaike: Of course! He's famous throughout the galaxy after all. Plus, he's a fox named Fox. Even a dolt like me can remember something as easy as that.

Robin: He's kind of got you there, Lissa….

Lissa: Hmph!

Vaike: Now let ol' Teach give you a lesson on Fox! This guy moves at the blink of an eye and will be up in your face in no time. His blaster doesn't cause you to flinch, but if you just let it fire on you endlessly you'll find yourself in high percentages in no time!

Robin: I'm mostly worried about that reflector of his. He could send my spells right back at me if I'm not careful. It'll be hard to gauge the movements of such a quick opponent, but we'll have to manage.

Lucina: This otherworldly creature has so many strange weapons I've never seen before. This'll be an interesting battle indeed.

Falco

Vaike: Now THIS is Falco! Falco Lombardi, one of the baddest pilots in the Lylat System! He's a lot more partial to fighting in the air in his Arwing than going toe-to-toe on the ground like this. Makes sense since he's a bird and all.

Chrom: I'm curious, Vaike. Why is it that you're so interested in the Star Fox team?

Vaike: What, you mean you can't see it? The rivalry between Fox and Falco is just like ours!

Chrom: Is it? I'm not too sure about that.

Vaike: Of course it is! They're two warriors always trying to outdo the other and prove that the other is superior, just like us. But at the end of the day they fight side-by-side and teach anyone that opposes them a lesson.

Chrom: Hmm, I suppose so.

Robin: Anyway, Falco and Fox both have similar fighting styles, but there are a few differences. His blaster is slower than Fox's, but it does recoil damage and is much more powerful. He'll also kick his reflector at us, making him a much more dangerous opponent to take head on.

Lucina: More trouble for me then, I take it. I'll have to be mindful of that reflector now as well.


	6. Pokemon Series

Pikachu

Lissa: Aww, look at that adorable little guy! I just want to give it a big hug and pinch his cheeks!

Frederick: Not wise, milady. That's Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. The rosy red cheeks you see are actually small sacs which house powerful electric charges. If you startle it, it might shock you.

Chrom: It doesn't sound like it would make a good house pet.

Robin: It will try to attack us with small bolts of electricity. My own dose of Thunder should be a good countermeasure against that. As for you, Lucina, you should have many opportunities to counter Pikachu's moves, especially its Skull Bash attack.

Lucina: …

Robin: Is something wrong, Lucina?

Lucina: It's just…must we fight such an adorable creature? It seems so cruel.

Robin: …Lucina, as Frederick said, this thing will zap you without a moment's thought. Keep that in mind.

Lissa: Yeah, but don't think it be fun to cuddle with it or maybe dress it up? Maybe give it a cool jacket or something? Oh, oh, or dress it like a southern belle!

Lucina: *squeal* Just thinking about how adorable that would be makes me so giddy!

Robin: *sigh*

Charizard

Lucina: If our opponent this time is a dragon, Falchion should make swift work of it.

Fredrick: Actually, milady, Charizard is not a Dragon-type, despite his appearance. It's actually a Fire/Flying-type. The Flame Pokémon's wings can carry this Pokémon close to an altitude of 4,600 feet and it can blow out fire at very high temperatures.

Robin: That's rather specific intel, Frederick. Where are you getting all of this information from?

Frederick: In order to aid in our fights against Pokémon, I acquired an interesting device called a "Pokedex". It's filled with many interesting facts about our opponents.

Lissa: Oh, I've heard about the Pokedex! Are you planning on catching them all, Frederick? I'm sure Professor Oak would appreciate it!

Frederick: I'm afraid my services to you and Lord Chrom keep me busy enough, milady. I have no desire to "catch them all."

Chrom: I doubt you would have much luck with that anyway. New species of Pokémon sprout like weeds every few years, I hear.

Robin: Trivia is nice, Frederick, but do you have any info on how it fights?

Frederick: As I said, Charizard can spit fire out of its mouth and do quite a bit of damage. It attacks with its wings and can throw large boulders at you to send you flying off the stage. You should be cautious of his "Flare Blitz" move. This powerful attack will knock you back pretty far, but it will also hurt Charizard with recoil damage. If you can stop this move from hitting you, it'll surely backfire for our flying friend here. Shields and projectiles are recommended.

Lucina: Dragon or no dragon, Falchion will strike it down just the same!

Frederick: Charizard becomes a true dragon when it goes through a special transformation called Mega Evolution. However, when this transformation occurs, he'll become too powerful to effectively attack. When he becomes Mega Charizard X, this battle will become an endurance test until he reverts to his original form.

Lucario

Robin: What does that little contraption of yours have to say about this one, Frederick?

Frederick: This is Lucario, the Aura Pokémon. "By catching the aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements." Or so the Pokedex says.

Lucina: Aura?

Frederick: Yes, I believe the aura is that blue energy flowing through its hands. You can think of it as your life energy. Lucario is able to channel this energy and harness its power. The most important thing to note about Lucario is that the more damage it receives, the stronger his aura energy becomes. If you're doing up against Lucario, you best finish it as swiftly as you can. Allowing it to sustain tons of damage can prove cataclysmic.

Robin: An opponent that gets stronger the weaker it gets? How fascinating. This'll be an interesting battle indeed.

Jigglypuff

Chrom: This Pokémon looks so light it seems like it'll float away at any second.

Frederick: Jigglypuff is indeed one of the lightest fighters here, milord. It has earned the title of the "Balloon Pokémon." "Jigglypuff's vocal cords can freely adjust the wavelength of its voice. This Pokémon uses this ability to sing at precisely the right wavelength to make its foes most drowsy." So says the Pokedex, at least.

Lucina: I hear Jigglypuff just wants to impress people with her singing, but she gets offended when they're to put to sleep by her voice.

Lissa: Yeah, and then she draws all over your face while you sleep! Talk about rude!

Robin: Lissa, you've done that to me on three separate occasions.

Lissa: Yeah, but…when I do it, it's cute and hilarious.

Robin: Yeah, sure…Anyway, Jigglypuff is very aerodynamic and can rush you down if you let her. She also tries to slam into you by charging up her Rollout attack.

Frederick: Don't forget about her Rest attack. If she manages to land it successfully, the effects will be devastating for you.

Lucina: Indeed, but if she misses, she'll be left vulnerable for a long time. As useful as being light as a feather is, this makes her easier to launch, and this window of time when she sleeps should be the perfect opportunity to send her flying.

Greninja

Frederick: This is Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon. According to the Pokedex, "it appears and vanishes with a ninja's grace. It toys with its enemies using swift movements, while slicing them with throwing stars of sharpest water."

Lissa: Eugh, that scarf of his…Please don't tell me that's its tongue.

Chrom: It looks like it. A scarf covering the mouth certainly adds to the mystery and camouflage ninjas are known for, but a tongue scarf just sounds painful…

Lissa: Blech! I don't wanna get anywhere near that thing! This is why I stay as far away from frogs are possible.

Robin: That is unless you're stuffing them down my collar…

Lissa: C'mon, you're still not over that?

Frederick: Just like any skilled ninja, Greninja has a penchant for subterfuge and prowling in the shadows. In the blink of an eye he can vanish and reappear in front of you with its Shadow Sneak move. The shadow that glides toward you like a crosshair will give indication as to where it'll strike. Substitute will distract you with a decoy Greninja, while the original attempts to strike from behind while you're vulnerable. If you're careful and don't strike too eagerly, you should be able to spot a faker.

Lucina: If Greninja is a Water-type, I'm sure he'll be conductive enough to take a massive hit from Thoron.

Robin: Ah, I do so love having the type advantage.

Mewtwo

Chrom: …Hmm? It was my understanding that Mewtwo was going to grace us with a duel, but there's nobody to be found.

Lissa: Yeah, what gives?

Anna: Oh, do I hear a couple of eager beavers trying to sneak a peek at my star? Man, I'm so lucky to have bagged such a crowd drawer! I'll be swimming in gold in no time!

Robin: …Anna? What are you doing here?

Anna: Oh, it's you guys…

Robin: You don't have to sound so disappointed…Now are you going to answer my question?

Anna: If you most know, I've put merchantry on the backburner for now and became Mewtwo's agent.

Chrom: You…became the agent of a science experiment gone amok? That's an interesting first client…What money making scheme is this? Is this anything like what you did with Tiki?

Anna: Oh, woe is me! Must you look at this cute, innocent girl like some sort of vile thief looking to pilfer from the unsuspecting?

Chrom: Quite frankly, yes.

Anna: Not one to mince words, are you Chrom? Well, since we're comrades in arms I suppose I can let you in on my hei—I mean, my latest business venture. You know how these Smash fans foam at the mouth for Mewtwo? Since Mewtwo is of the most requested Smash veterans, I saw a golden opportunity to milk as much money out of that fame as possible. I struck a deal with the higher ups at Smash that in order to make Mewtwo playable, you'll have to buy _both_ versions of the newest Smash!

Lissa: _What?!_

Lucina: Th-That's highway robbery!

Frederick: How did you even get this power hungry creature to accept you as its agent? I didn't think it had any use for coin.

Anna: Oh, he was desperate to get back into Smash to bust some heads, so when I told him I could get him back in no sweat he leapt at the chance. He's even letting me keep his share of the profit! What a sweetheart!

Chrom: I can't believe this…paying for both versions just to fight one competitor! You've done some avaricious things in the past, Anna, but this is going too far!

Anna: Avaricious? Me? If it weren't for my brilliant proposal to the higher ups Mewtwo wouldn't even be in Smash! Count yourself lucky! Besides, who can ever have too much Smash? I wish I could give you guys a discount, but y'know, the big wigs wouldn't allow it…and I don't want to.

Robin: *sigh* So if we pay for both versions, _then_ can we fight Mewtwo?

Anna: Absolutely! …In spring. He's not ready yet.

Lucina: Not ready yet?! The gall of this Pokémon!

Robin: Well, I guess we'll have to come back when Mewtwo can fight. It'll probably wind up costing us an arm and a leg though…


	7. Miscellaneous Fighters (Part 1)

Mr. Game & Watch

Lissa: Hey, where the heck is the next opponent? All I see is this weird straight line…

Frederick: Perhaps you should try look at that line at a different angle, milday.

Lissa: …Whoa! What is that?!

Frederick: What you're looking at is Mr. Game & Watch. He hails from a land where everything is only in two dimensions. He's part of a line of portable games that are simplistic in nature, but portable games were scarce back in his time, and many people found them endearing.

Lissa: So what can he do?

Lucina: Well…I know he can flip sausages, for starters…

Lissa: Mmm…Two dimensional sausages…That sounds pretty good right about now!

Robin: You definitely don't want these sausages, Lissa. Aside from his cooking skills, Mr. Game & Watch's most notable attack is called Judge. The effects and power of this attack varies by the number he raises above his head. If he hits us with a '9' attack, we'll be instantly sent flying.

Lucina: Still, there is no guarantee that Judge will ever give 9, correct?

Robin: Indeed. It's not the most reliable strategy, but Judge still has its many uses. Let's be careful whenever he uses it.

Little Mac

Frederick: This young man here is Little Mac, a rising boxing star from the Bronx. Despite his small stature, he's claimed victory over many heavyweight fighters, and is quite the fearsome—

Gaius: Pssst, hey! Doc! You here?

Doc Louis: Well I'll be damned, if it ain't Sticky Finger Gaius! How's it going, champ? I bet you're lookin' for a fixin' of my chocolate bars, right?

Gaius: Do you even have to ask?

Robin: Gaius, you know this man?

Gaius: Damn straight I know this guy, Bubbles! This is Doc Louis, a former famous boxer and current boxing coach. He's got a notoriously big sweet tooth for chocolate, just like yours truly. He sometimes gives me good deals on high quality chocolate bars.

Doc Louis: Gaius may be good with a sword, but he's quick on his feet and knows his way around a fist fight. I tried to make him go straight and join the WVBA, but I guess once a thief always a thief. It's a damn shame, too. I felt you could go far, kid.

Gaius: Well, it looks like you got a pretty promising pupil over there.

Doc Louis: You know it, baby! Little Mac floats like a butterfly and stings like a bee! His punches hit harder than a dump truck, and his KO punch will have you seeing stars when he launches you TO the stars!

Lucina: He sounds like a deadly force for someone with no weapons.

Frederick: Indeed, but he was major weaknesses. He is very poor at fighting in the air. If you take this battle off the ground, you'll find his punch to be nothing but a light breeze. He also cannot recovery very well.

Robin: So we should stay in the air and try to throw him off the stage, hoping his poor recovery takes of the rest? That sounds pretty manageable.

Doc Louis: Don't be so sure. Show 'em what you got, Mac-baby!

Duck Hunt

Lucina: Are our opponents truly to be this dog and duck? This doesn't seem like much of a fight…

Frederick: So you would think, milady, but this dog and duck actually have a deadly arsenal of explosive barrels and an entire squad of sharpshooters to back them up. The combined force of this dog and duck along with the marksmen is called Duck Hunt.

Lissa: Duck Hunt? You think the duck has any quarrel with that name? I mean, imagine instead of being called the "Shepherds" we were the "Chrom Snipers!"

Chrom: It…certainly doesn't have the same ring to it.

Frederick: Their name is the same as the title of their famous video game. As the name suggests, the goal was to shoot ducks using the Nintendo Zapper. Apparently the hunter, his dog and the duck put aside their differences to take on the competitors of Smash.

Chrom: Duck Hunt and Super Mario Bros. were distributed on the same NES cartridge. When you're alongside a great like Mario it's quite easy to rise to popularity.

Lissa: It's a sad day indeed when you realize a dog and duck and more popular than you are…

Robin: So the dog and duck deal with close combat while the marksmen try to shoot us from afar. This battle seems like a breeze on the surface, but I think we'll have our hands full with this one.

Lissa: You can do it, you two! It's Duck Hunt versus the Chrom Snipers! The fight of the century!

Chrom: Hey! I never agreed to a name change!

R.O.B

Chrom: This robot seems a bit archaic in design. That is…in terms of other things I've seen in this competition. We have nothing this advanced in technology in Ylisse, so I suppose I shouldn't talk.

Robin: This is a Robotic Operating Buddy. R.O.B for short. It was a rather unique peripheral that could be used to play certain Nintendo games. A relic of this is found in his Gyro attack, where he flings a spinning top at his opponents.

Lissa: Are there any other R. besides this one? It'd be neat if we could get our own robot!

Robin: I think this R.O.B is the last of his kind. The others were blown up at Isle of the Ancients.

Lissa: Isle of the what?

Robin: Oh, uh…play Subspace Emissary for details.

Lissa: Don't plug another game, just tell me!

Frederick: Be wary of its thrusters, as these can be used for both recovering and attacking. The red light atop its head indicates when R.O.B has fully charged its laser, which it will fire from its. Don't forget about it, because if you do it'll make sure you pay the price.

Lucina: It sounds a bit like Robin's Thoron, only it charges on its own. Perhaps if Robin were a cyborg he/she could charge Thoron without having to do it manually.

Robin: No crazy modifications for me, thank you...I need to charge Thoron, sure, but I also have moves like Arcthunder and Elthunder. I'd rather keep this versatility.

Lissa: Hmm…Being a cyborg would be cool. I could have a cool robotic eye that can see through walls!

Chrom: I'd rather you not replace any of your body parts…


	8. Miscellaneous Fighters (Part 2)

Ness

Lucina: It's amazing that a boy so young has learned to command magic with such skill.

Robin: Actually, Lucina, what Ness uses to fight technically isn't magic. It's called "PSI," and it all comes through the power of his mind and the manipulation of reality around him. His abilities range from range from levitation to pyrokinesis.

Lissa: With all of these mind tricks Ness does, do you think he reads minds too?

Robin: Who knows? Why, is there anything locked away in that psyche of yours you don't want him to find out?

Lissa: N-No. I'm an open book! I was, uh, just worried he'd predict your every move.

Robin: That's not in his power, I believe.

Frederick: Don't let him ensnare you with his psychic abilities. Out of all the fighters in this competition Ness has the most deadly throws.

Robin: PK Thunder is a very odd recovery in terms of functionality. If we make sure that thunder bolt doesn't hit him, his attempt at recovery will surely backfire.

Chrom: Having such a young child as an adversary seems peculiar, but an opponent is an opponent just the same. Don't relent!

Captain Falcon

Owain: By my twitching sword hand! It's the mighty Captain Falcon!

Lissa: Are you a big fan of Captain Falcon, Owain?

Owain: Of course I am, Mother! He is not only an ace pilot and racer, but a skilled bounty hunter who has the fire of a true warrior! Have you seen him call out his attacks? He lets out a mighty 'FALCON PUNCH!' before striking his opponents with the passion and ferocity of a fearsome, graceful falcon! He totally gets the nuances required of a true warrior! It's simply inspiring!

Lucina: It's not so inspiring when you're about to be at the receiving end of one of those punches…

Owain: Ah, that's right! I had forgotten you already had the privilege of dueling Captain Falcon!

Chrom: I certainly haven't forgotten. It only took one Falcon Punch to leave me writhing in pain on the floor. It was simply humiliating.

Frederick: Forgive me for not being there to protect you, milord. I should never have let this scoundrel lay a hand on you. Just seeing him once more fills me with rage.

Chrom: It's OK, Frederick. I have confidence that Robin will deal with this pilot quickly. After all, he did save both Lucina and I from him once before.

Robin: I'm just glad I made it in time. Even in a two against one fight it was clear Captain Falcon was no slouch.

Lucina: I'm was most grateful for Robin's assistance, but I feel I can hold my own against Captain Falcon now. I'll counter his Falcon Punch and send him flying!

Owain: Before you do, would you mind getting his autograph for me?

Lissa: Oh, Owain…

Villager

Chrom: Oh! Stay your weapons, you two. It seems a local villager has wandered onto the battlefield. We don't want any innocent bystanders getting hurt.

Frederick: Actually, milord, this here is the Villager, who is to be our next opponent.

Chrom: You don't say? My apologies for misjudging them, then. It's not common to see villagers recognized as grand warriors.

Robin: That's true, although we know better than anyone that villagers are capable of amazing things in combat.

Chrom: Indeed, you're right. Donnel is an excellent addition to the Shepherds if ever there was one.

Lissa: Hey Donny, do you know anything about the Villager?

Donnel: Mmm, not much. I've only ever been to the Villager's town once. Real nice place too! A lot of friendly critters to talk to out there! 'Cept maybe that pesky mole that gave me a stern talking to about "resettin'"…whatever that means.

Lissa: Oh, how about the cute little puppy that runs the Town Hall? I melt whenever I see that little cutie!

Donnel: Ha ha, yeah! She's sweeter than apple pie, that lil pup!

Robin: Do you know anything about the Villager terms of fighting?

Donnel: Oh, there's no fighting up in that town, no sir/ma'am! Although I suppose if they had to get creative, the Villager could rig up one of those Llyod things like a rocket and shoot it at ya, or use that axe to chop down trees and send them timberin' your way!

Lucina: What about those balloons the Villager uses to recover? I bet if we pop those we could certainly ruin the Villager's day.

Donnel: Now that's a plan!

Olimar & Pikmin

Morgan: Father/Mother, I've been studying hard every day to become a renowned tactician, but it seems like you and Olimar were just natural born leaders. Even without your memories you led the Shepherds to victory, and Olimar managed to rally an army the moment he crash landed on the Pikmin planet. You're practically prodigies!

Robin: Heh, I suppose you have a point. Although I can't say I was born as cunning as I am now. I'm sure I studied just as hard as you and my tactical skills just became instinctive from there. Even now I still study new strategies and still make mistakes.

Morgan: I suppose Olimar still makes mistakes as a leader as well.

Robin: Olimar has the benefit of being able to pluck Pikmin out of the ground whenever he desires, but many Pikmin have been eaten, crushed, and even drowned under his command. We're not perfect, Morgan. We've lost many soldiers from Ylisse and Regna Ferox, and each day it pains me to know that those lives were carelessly snuffed out. I'm sure Olimar feels remorse whenever he loses a lot of Pikmin as well. We can only hope to grow as leaders so that we may lead our troops to victory and get them home safely to their families.

Morgan: It all sounds so stressful and disheartening, but I know it's only part of the job. I'm ready to take on that burden. I'll study as hard as I can and lead our soldiers to victory one day!

Robin: I know you will, Morgan.

Chrom: While they're having their father-daughter/mother-son moment, why don't you tell us more about Olimar, Frederick?

Frederick: Certainly. He's a space captain from the planet Hocotate who battles using creatures called Pikmin. Pikmin come in five colors: red, blue, yellow, white and purple. Each of these Pikmin have different strengths that will aid Olimar in his fight. He can recover when falling off a stage with Winged Pikmin, although the more Pikmin he must carry the more they will weigh him down.

Lucina: Sounds like that would be a perfect opportunity to strike. I'll be sure to take advantage of that opening.

Wii Fit Trainer

Frederick: Here we have the Wii Fit Trainer. This fighter is actually better known as simulated yoga instructor in a game promoting fitness, but it seems they've left the yoga mat behind today.

Lissa: Are you sure this fighter is a health nut? I mean, they're so pale they're practically a ghost! Either they're not doing too well or they're in serious need of a tan.

Robin: Their complexion leaves a lot to be desired, certainly, but you can tell from their fighting style they're no stranger to a good workout.

Chrom: Perhaps you should take up the Wii Fit Trainer's training regimen, Lissa. Their courses might help you get into shape.

Lissa: Hey, you act like I get no exercise at all! My own personal training regimen keeps me perfectly in shape, thank you! I work out for ten minutes, and then reward myself with candy and a well-earned nap.

Robin: Yes, you too get be in the peak of physical health with Lissa's Grueling Ten-Minute Workout…

Lissa: Your sarcasm is duly noted.

Lucina: Let's be cautious of their Sun Salutation move. It not only does considerable damage but it also restores a little of their health, and this ability is amplified from Deep Breathing.


	9. Clone Characters

**A/N:** Forgive the delay, I came down with a nasty virus a few days ago. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

><p><span>Dr. Mario<span>

Chrom: I didn't know Mario practiced healing as well. He's a lot more talented than I realized.

Robin: I hear his methods aren't that advanced, however. His supposed cure-all for disease is matching up two pills of the same color.

Lissa: I guess they'll make just about anyone a healer these days. It's a mockery to my profession, I tell you!

Frederick: Regardless of his skills as a medic, you'll find that Dr. Mario is much slower than his normal form, but this sacrifice of speed comes with increased power.

Lucina: It seems he doesn't have that strange contraption on his back anymore either.

Robin: F.L.U.D.D? Yes, we won't have to worry about any torrents of water pushing us off the stage, but his Dr. Tornado attack is just as menacing a threat, if not more. Stay alert.

Dark Pit

Lissa: Wow, Pit looks like he's having a bad day. Do you think maybe we were too hard on him earlier?

Dark Pit: What? Are you mistaking me for that brainless yes-man? You might want to get your eyes checked, Goldilocks. I hate to break it to you, but you're talking to his superior double right now.

Lissa: Goldilocks?!

Robin: If you acknowledge you're just his double, why does it surprise you someone would mistake you for Pit…

Frederick: The degenerate you see before you is Dark Pit, an incomplete clone of Pit born from the Mirror of Truth after a scheme concocted by the Goddess of Calamity Pandora was thwarted. Since his conception he's been nothing more than an insignificant nuisance to those around him, like a mosquito.

Dark Pit: Hmph, that's pretty big talk coming from the lapdog of a pathetic Exalt.

Frederick: I can take whatever shallow words spew from your mouth, but don't you dare insult my Lord!

Dark Pit: What are you gonna do about it, Tin Man? Are you going to fight me, or are you just gonna let your little friends over here fight your battles for you?

Lissa: What's with you and all the fairy tale references?!

Frederick: I wouldn't sully my lance dealing with filth like you!

Chrom: There's no need to get so heated for my sake, Frederick. This dastard won't be running his mouth after Robin and Lucina cut him to ribbons.

Robin: Alright, Lucina, as Frederick said, Dark Pit is merely a clone of Pit, so his moves are very similar to the original. However, his arrows are more powerful than Pit's, but slower and harder to control. His Electroshock Arm will also launch us horizontally instead of vertically if it hits us. Other than that, it'll be familiar territory.

Lucina: Electroshock Arm should be as easy to counter as Upperdash Arm. Let's clip this angel's wings for daring to insult Father and our comrades!

Dark Pit: Do you really think I'll lose to some pathetic humans? I'll have you begging for mercy!

Lucina

Lucina: Ah, another clone!

Robin: Indeed. Just like Dr. Mario and Dark Pit, you are a clone of another character in the Smash roster, Lucina.

Lucina: Th-that's not what I meant…

Chrom: It is true that both Lucina and I owe our fighting style to our ancestor Marth, although we differ in the fact that we distribute our power equally through our blade instead of the tip. We might not pack as much power, but proper balance has its advantages.

Robin: Indeed. Just like Marth, I'll have to be wary of her counters and her quick swordplay. I should keep my distance and sling my spells at her from afar. Her counter won't be able to completely block spells such as Arcfire and Thoron. Grabs will also be an effective way of countering that counter.

Lucina: My, it's almost a bit…worrisome how well you know how to counteract me.

Robin: Naturally. As the Shepherd's tactician, I should know the skills of all our soldiers before deciding our course of action. I've seen everyone in combat enough times to know all their strengths and weakness.

Lissa: When you put it like that it sounds like you could crush us in a moment's notice if you wanted to…

Frederick: If Robin were to ever turn his/her back on us, I'd skewer him/her before he/she even got the chance to lay a hand on you, milady. There is no need to fret.

Robin: Thank you, Frederick the Wary…


	10. Xenoblade Series & Third Party

**A/N: **A new Fire Emblem announcement deserves a new chapter to add to the hype! (Also yes, E&T, the Mii Fighters are next.)

(The reason I'm including Shulk with third party is because I've often considered Xenoblade to be more "second-party" in a sense, but after reading a lot of reviews I decided to just label it as "Xenoblade")

* * *

><p><span>Shulk<span>

Chrom: Who is this young man? The sword on his back is unlike anything I've seen before.

Robin: It looks a touch like Sol, yet…

Frederick: This is Shulk, a Homs hailing from the Bionis. The sword you spy on his back, milord, is the Monado. It is an ancient sword that was once used to combat the Mechonis.

Lissa: Homs? Bionis? Mechonis? Slow down, Frederick! Your explanation is just raising more questions!

Frederick: I'm afraid those questions will have to wait, milady. There are two crucial things you must know about the Monado. First, the Monado can augment Shulk's attributes. The symbols on his sword indicates the change he has undergone. For every strength the Monado grants him, he is also penalized with a weakness. For example, in one form his attacks will do crippling damage to you, but he will not launch you very far.

Robin: So the key is to be mindful of his strengths while trying to exploit his weaknesses. This shouldn't be too difficult.

Frederick: Hold. There is one more thing you must know about the Monado. It has granted Shulk to see visions of the future, and he can use this ability to predict your attacks.

Lucina: Predict our attacks?! How can we defeat such an opponent?

Frederick: There is no need to panic. These prophecies have their limits. There is no way for Shulk to predict your grabs. If it looks like he's trying to outmaneuver you, simply grab hold of him and strike him fiercely!

Lucina: I must say, I'm rather envious of this boy. A sword that can predict the future would have been most helpful during our crusade to stop Grima. Perhaps I would not have made as many mistakes as I did…

Chrom: We got along fine without some omniscient sword. Your warnings of the future helped us pave a better tomorrow. That is more important than any misstep along the way.

Lucina: Father…Thank you.

Robin: Even though Shulk has the upper hand with his visions, we're all in control of the outcome of a battle. Let's show him how true warriors change the future!

Lucina: Yes, let's begin! I'm really feeling it!

Chrom: But we mustn't be careless!

Lissa: We must press on and on and on!

Frederick: (Gods, what a bunch of jokers…)

Pac-Man

Lissa: Pac-Man looks particularly hungry today. He's probably in the mood for some Fried Tactician and Princess a la Mode.

Lucina: Do you really have to be so macabre, Aunt Lissa? I don't really want to think about being food for this yellow ball.

Frederick: This "yellow ball" is probably one of the only fighters in this competition that could rival Mario in popularity. In fact, Pac-Man is a year older than our revered Italian plumber. He's quite the prominent figure in the industry.

Robin: The form he assumes now isn't as deadly or as popular as his original, in where he looks like a pizza missing a slice. Many of his attacks involve this form. His Final Smash turns him into a giant form of his retro self, and he'll happily gobble us up just like the ghosts in his game. Let's hope he never gets the Smash Ball.

Lucina: If he gets any funny ideas about eating us, we can always say Aunt Lissa is much tastier.

Lissa: Hey, you took the joke too far!

Mega Man

Chrom: They certainly outfitted this solider with a lot of peculiar weapons.

Frederick: Surely you're heard of Mega Man, my Lord. He's an autonomous super fighting robot created by Doctor Thomas Light.

Chrom: Mega Man, Pac-Man...The names of all of these famous fighters aren't exactly creative, are they?

Robin: If you remember, Mario was once called "Jumpman." Besides, what's in a name, anyway? What matters is these fighters are quite seasoned.

Lissa: I hear whenever Mega Man defeats another robot, he gains their power to use in his next fight!

Frederick: That's exactly right, milady. Mega Man will use many unique abilities in this fight that he's gathered from all of his adventures. There's also the classic Mega Buster and Charge Shot to be wary of.

Lucina: In a sense, Mega Man keeps a piece of every opponent he has slain with him. They're mementos of the many battles he's fought and the trials he's had to overcome.

Robin: One should never forget the experiences gained from fighting an opponent. We should know that better than anyone.

Chrom: Indeed. Now it's time to show Mega Man what we've learned through our journeys!

Robin & Lucina: Right!

Sonic

Lissa: If you're strong, you can fly, you can reach the other side of the rainbow~

Lucina: Rolling around at the speed of sound, got places to go gotta follow my rainbow~

Chrom: Um, what are you two doing? Aren't we going to talk about Sonic?

Lissa: Can you feel life, movin' through your mind? Oooh, looks like you came back for more!

Chrom: Honestly, you two, I think Sonic deserves a little more respect than this. I know he's had his blunders in the past, but Sonic is an iconic fighter known for his lighting fast speeds. I think you should take him seriously as an opponent. Back me up here, Robin.

Robin: Let's take a dive in Aquatic Mine! Once was a coal pit, but now it's a water ride!

Chrom: Oh gods, you too? *sigh* Look, Sonic can move from one end of the stage to the next in the blink of an eye, and his famous Homing Attack will do quite the number on you if you're not careful. It'll normally hit you from above, so it'll be hard to land a counter. He's tough, so don't underestimate him!

Lucina: The sky with stars so bright, the colors feel so right! I never felt like this I'll keep on running!

Chrom: *sigh* I give up.

Robin: Are you so sympathetic to Sonic because you both rock the color blue?

Chrom: Of course it's not something as ridiculously arbitrary as that! It's just…I happened to get my flying spin attack from Sonic's Homing Attack, OK? It's an incredible move.

Sonic: What goes up must come down. Yet my feet don't touch the ground!

Chrom: Oh come on, really?!


	11. Mii Fighters

Mii Brawler

Lissa: Don't tell them I said this but…this fighter is _really_ goofy looking.

Lucina: Aunt Lissa, don't say that! You could theoretically be hurting someone's feelings!

Chrom: But not specifically theirs…?

Frederick: It's complicated, milord. This is a Mii Brawler. This fighter is basically the avatar of an unknown outside force. Its appearance can me altered to resemble its creator or anything within the limits of their imagination…and the limits of the Mii Maker.

Robin: It has a multitude of customizable attacks and its punches are so fast they practically break the sound barrier.

Frederick: It's hard to calculate what new trick this Mii Brawler will throw out. No two of them are the same. It has many abilities catering to a multitude of situations.

Robin: They're got the superhero strength of a demigod…and the integrity of a typical Sonic OC.

Lucina: So, any advice on taking them down?

Robin: Uh…try not to die?

Lissa: Our tactician, ladies and gents…

Robin: Hey, I'm doing my best with what I got!

Mii Swordfighter

Chrom: Another Mii, huh? Looks like it brought a sword this time. The last one was quite the beast. With all of these Mii beings created by the wagonload we should consider hiring some as sellswords.

Gregor: Oy! Who needs funny looking Mii when you have best sellsword in nation!

Chrom: I wasn't implying you weren't enough, Gregor…The Shepherds could always use another helping hand, regardless of how "funny looking" they are.

Lissa: Hey, since Chrom is a swordsman, you think any of their creators ever made a Chrom Mii?

Chrom: What?! N-No, there couldn't have…could they?

Lucina: Miis can be made to resemble anyone after all. It's possible there could be a Mii clone of anyone in our army.

Gregor: Ha! Gregor doubt any Mii could capture Gregor's perfectly chiseled features!

Robin: Yup, you've got a face that's all your own, Gregor…

Gregor: Ha ha…It was joke, yes? Your tone is so scathing…

Frederick: It would not be the first time an imposter managed to steal your identity, milord. Regardless, I shall strike down anyone who dares consider themselves worthy of your name just the same.

Chrom: Please do, Frederick. Show them no mercy.

Lucina: Father…? It's not like you to be so cutthroat.

Chrom: Ah, sorry…It's just…Imagining myself as a goofy Mii gets me riled up for some reason...

Mii Gunner

Lissa: More Miis? Jeez, forget about recruiting them to our army. These things have their own army!

Lucina: Soon they will overwhelm us all…

Lissa: Hey, don't go all doomsayer on me…You're seriously giving me chills.

Robin: That pack on its back directs power to the arm cannon that Mii is sporting. Much like the other Miis, versatility is this one's strong suit. It can fire and utilize different types of ammunition to gain an edge in battle.

Frederick: This has certainly been an arduous trial…Dealing with all these Miis has been more taxing than I thought it would be.

Chrom: Considering no two Miis are alike, fighting them has been an endeavor indeed.

Lissa: They're all such special little snowflakes, those Miis…

Robin: We're almost done. Let's not lose heart now!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** As Chrom would say in Robin's Final Smash: **"We're not done yet!"**


	12. Cut Characters

Ice Climbers

Chrom: It looks like our Pair Up system is getting popular with soldiers outside our army.

Frederick: In all honesty, milord, these two are better known for their buddy system compared to us. These two are the Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana. When they're not fighting in Super Smash Bros., they can be found scaling mountains and collecting vegetables.

Lissa: I imagine they'll have plenty of time for all of that now…

Robin: These two work pretty well together. They hoist each other up when the other falls, lob shards of ice at their opponents, and pummel their opponents with their mallets. However, if you were to take just one of them out of the equation, the other would practically be worthless.

Lucina: So our goal in this fight is to separate them?

Robin: Exactly. If we defeat Nana, Popo will be left to fend us off on his own, and he'll find that'll be very difficult without his partner. If we were to just defeat Popo first, however, Nana would disappear along with him.

Lissa: One cannot live without the other. It's so tragic yet so romantic! Or, uh, sweet…Are they siblings or lovers? Or just friends?

Robin: The world may never know…

Young Link

Lissa: Hm…No, not too sure about that one…

Chrom: Lissa, what's that list you're laboring over?

Lissa: I was thinking up different variations of Robin and Lucina!

Lucina: Different variations…?

Lissa: I mean, come one! First we have the normal, handsome Link, then we get the cute Toon Link, and now look! There's the young version of the Hero of Time! Why does Link get all of these different incarnations of himself while you guys are stuck as yourselves?

Robin: Uhm, I'd rather stay exactly as I am, honestly...

Lissa: Oh come on, humor my list, will you? Let's see, my first suggestion for you, Robin, is Monkey Robin! You have the brains and magic of a brilliant tactician, but the brute strength and banana cravings of a cute chimp, like Diddy Kong!

Robin: Hard pass.

Lissa: Hmph! Fine. Alright, for you, Lucina, I was thinking Mecha Lucina! We could give you a metal body, laser vision, a propulsion system for great recovery – oh, maybe an arm cannon too!

Chrom: You're not turning my daughter into a robot!

Lucina: Hmm…Maybe I could be outfitted with missiles as well…

Chrom: Oh gods, don't tell me you're actually considering this...

Frederick: Let's return our attention to the battle, shall we?

Robin: Yes, please.

Frederick: You'll find that Young Link isn't too different from Toon Link. He's still just a faster, smaller, lighter normal Link. Aside from his agile nature, he is just a child of the normal Link. Naturally he will not be as experienced and dangerous as his adult form, so this should not be difficult.

Lissa: While you fight, I'll be working out the kinks for Chibi Robin!

Robin: Not in a million years!

Pokémon Trainer

Lissa: Wait a minute! How are you supposed to fight this next challenger if he's hiding in the background?

Frederick: That's the Pokémon Trainer, milday, and he will not be fighting us directly. Instead, he will be using his Pokémon to battle.

Robin: I see. So the Pokémon Trainer acts as the tactician of his team, only he isn't adept in combat like myself.

Chrom: I suppose not every tactician can be as multitalented as you, but I suppose a strategic brain is really all one can ask for in a tactician.

Lucina: Say, isn't that Charizard among the squadron? It was already a formidable foe on its own. Now we have two other Pokemon to deal with.

Fredrick: Those two are Ivysaur, the Seed Pokemon, and Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. These three are actually popular starting Pokémon for new Trainers in the Kanto region. Squirtle is the fastest of the group and can easily rush down an opponent. Ivysaur specializes in wearing down opponents with moves such as Bullet Seed. Charizard, as you know, is a bulky heavyweight fighter capable of taking down fighters who have accumulated high percentages of damage. When one of them gets the Smash Ball, they join together in a powerful attack dubbed Triple Finish.

Chrom: It sounds like they've formed quite the synergy.

Robin: Indeed. I'm impressed by the Pokémon Trainer's resourceful. Thankfully it seems he can only summon one Pokémon at a time, so all we have to do is deplete their numbers one by one.

Lissa: Thoron for Charizard and Squirtle and Arcfire for Ivysaur! Robin's got the elemental advantage down pat! Thankfully Robin isn't weak to fire, torrents of water or razor sharp leaves.

Robin: Lissa, I'm human. I'm weak to _all_ of those things.

Snake

Snake: Otacon, there's this weird guy/woman in a robe here, and for some reason Marth grew his hair out.

Otacon: Tell me you're not so blind that you can't tell that's not Marth, Snake. Those two are Robin and Lucina from the country of Ylisse. They're part of an elite faction of Ylisslian army known as the Shepherds.

Snake: The Shepherds? Do they herd sheep on the side or something?

Otacon: It's just a name, Snake. They may seem like normal sword wielders, and you can expect the same tricks Marth uses from Lucina, but that Robin characters can actually uses tomes to cast powerful magic. You'll have your hands full with that one, but hopefully that arsenal of yours will help you keep up. Unlike you, Robin will run out of ammunition sooner or later, so keep that in mind.

Snake: I've got hand grenades, remote missiles, my trusty grenade launcher and a ton of other handy gadgets, and unlike their magic I'm not gonna run out of these any time soon thanks to the weird rules of this universe. Yeah, I think I'll be fine.

Otacon: Just try not get burned out there, Snake.

-TRANSMISSION ENDS-

Lissa: …Uh, what just happened?

Snake (Redux)

Lissa: Whoa, get a load of this guy! This is a guy who's ready to go war.

Frederick: This solider is codenamed Snake, but some call him Big Boss. His history is rather complex, so I will spare you those details and explain the bare essentials. This solider thrives at blending into the shadows, but since stealth is not the main focus of Smash, Snake brought all of his deadly weapons to blow our comrades to smithereens.

Robin: It's just disgusting…!

Lucina: Robin? What's troubling you?

Robin: I know my tomes wither with use. That's just a given. But you're telling me this guy never runs out of ammunition for his freaking _grenade launcher?!_ Is the future really that forgiving in terms of weapon use?!

Chrom: War certainly has changed…

Frederick: Deep breaths, Robin. There's no use throwing a tantrum over something you can't control.

Robin: *sigh* I know, you're right. Lucina, be mindful of his grenades and the C4 he places on the ground. It's a bomb he can detonate from any location, so make you don't step on it. Since you'll have to go toe to toe with him, be wary of his close combat skills he's dubbed "CQC."

Wolf

Chrom: Oh great, Star Wolf…

Frederick: Star Wolf is a mercenary team that once fought under the ruthless Andross, but since their defeat by the hand of Star Fox they wormed their way into the Sargasso Space Zone, where you will never find a greater hive of scum and villainy.

Lucina: Haven't I heard that line somewhere before?

Robin: This is their leader, Wolf O'Donnell. As you can tell by his stance, his method of attack is a bit more feral in comparison to Fox or Falco. Those claws of his cut deep, and his moves are a lot trickier than Fox's.

Vaike: Wolf is pretty much the polar opposite of Fox, for the most part. Still, they both have equally uncreative names.

Lissa: Well "Falco" isn't much better. He's just "falcon" with the "n".

Robin: Every country has names that sound strange to someone of a foreign tongue. The same goes for different universes. I'm sure names like "Lissa" and "Vaike" sound weird to them.

Vaike: Hah, my name? Weird? You mean downright amazing! I bet they're crying in jealousy over how awesome my name is! "Waaah, why did my parents name me after my own species?! I wanna have a cool name like Vaike!"

Chrom: Is this really what you're choosing to talk about? Take this more seriously, Vaike! We're in the presence of a ruthless mercenary! With your knowledge of the Lylat System, you should know not to treat him lightly.

Vaike: Sheesh, it was just a joke. You sound like the president of his fan club or something…

Frederick: But he is right. We should cut the chatter and rout the enemy.

Lucina: Understood.

Lucas

Robin: Ah, this must be Lucas. He has the type of PSI abilities as Ness but with slightly different properties. This battle shouldn't be too far a cry from our one with Ness.

Lucina: I really empathize with the hardships Lucas went through. Lucas had to deal with the loss of his mother and brother. Both Mother and Father were taken from me, and from then on I had to bear the weight of the world on my shoulders. We've both been through a lot.

Chrom: I should have never allowed myself to put you through so much turmoil. I said it once and I'll say it again: you deserved more, Lucina.

Lucina: Just being with you again, Father, has made all those lonely nights in the future intro trifle memories.

Chrom: Those lonely nights should have never come to be…

Robin: Hey, don't kick yourself over something you had no control of. What matters is we managed to carve a bright future ahead of us. One where your family can live in peace.

Lucina: Indeed. That's all I ever wanted.

Lissa: …

Frederick: Are you alright, milady? You've kept that stern face for a while now. Did something from their conversation strike a chord in you?

Lissa: No, I'm keeping a close eye on that snake of Lucas's. I'm not letting it get anywhere near me. Never again.

Robin: My prank had a bit more of an effect than I realized…

Pichu

Frederick: This is Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. "It is not yet skilled at storing electricity. It may send out a jolt if amused or startled." That's what the Pokedex has to say.

Lissa: This is the pre-evolved form of Pikachu, right? It's basically just a baby right now. That's even worse than attacking a cute Pikachu!

Robin: It's especially cruel when you realize that Pichu has to shock itself in order to use its electricity powers on others.

Lucina: So it has to hurt itself in order to fight? How horrible…

Chrom: Who would let such a feeble creature into such a grueling competition like Smash?

Robin: No matter the reason for its inclusion, a fight is a fight. It's basically just a weaker Pikachu, Lucina. We shouldn't have too many problems.

Lucina: O-Okay…Forgive us, Pichu, but you did pick a fight with us…

Roy

Frederick: Ah, yet another familiar face!

Lissa: Wait, should I know this guy?

Robin: How can you not know about Roy? He was the son of Eliwood and the ruler of Pherae of Lycia. Didn't you learn about him?

Lissa: I maaaaaaaaaay have fallen asleep during that one lecture.

Chrom: Did you also fall asleep when we met him in the Outrealms.

Lissa: Hey, I can't remember every face we see in the Outrealms!

Frederick: In combat, a warrior's history is of little importance. It's best we focus on his moves. Much like Lucina, Roy's moveset is similar to Marth's except for one key factor: the way he distributes power in his blade, the Sword of Seals. Instead of the tip, you must be weary of the center of Roy's blade. Most of his deadly attacks will come from this area. His counter also causes severe knockback, so don't let him predict your movements.

Lucina: I must admit, I did not expect to see so many fighters from our universe in Smash Bros..

Chrom: Our world does have its fair share of champions, that much is clear, and I assume more brave champions will eventually rise to carry on the legacy of the Fire Emblem.

Robin: You must be proud to be part of that legacy, Chrom.

Chrom: Me? You flatter me. It was Lucina who took the title of Ylisse's champion, not I. She was the one that was invited to be a fighter in this tourney.

Robin: Hmm, but it was you who used the power of the Fire Emblem to vanquish Grima. I'd say you both do its legacy proud.

Lucina: This question is, does Roy?

Chrom: We'll just have to find out! Shepherds, to arms!

All: Roger!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That's all the fighters! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
